Harvest Time In Another Realm
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya enjoys the harvest with her friends on the island. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns her OCs in this story. Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Harvest Time In Another Realm**

Mya was looking around the beautiful forest when she remembered something! It was the month of October! There was nothing that she enjoyed more than some pumpkin pie and a good cup of hot chocolate.

"I miss those treats," she thought dreamily.

"Miss what treats?" a voice purred. Mya turned fast and saw Liekos, the forest fairy prince, looking at her. He was chuckling at her startled look as she shyly hid behind a tree. She was still getting used to him! "Oh, you're not still afraid of me, are you?" he asked, now walking closer to her.

"W-Well, I'm not scared…b-but…,"

"Then you won't mind joining me for a gathering this afternoon," he smiled, now walking up to the tree and walking around it to look at her.

"Well, I don't know if I can…I think Storm…,"

"Do not worry about him. I told him all about my small gathering." Liekos said, now gently running a finger under her chin and smiling at her. With a wink, he disappeared into thin air! Blushing hotly, Mya ran and told Storm about what happened.

"Yes, I heard about the gathering. But I do not think you should go. The forest fairies can be a bit rowdy at times," he said, now gently grooming his tail.

"C'mon, Storm! Just this once!"

"Mya…,"

"Please!"

"Alright, but only this once. I will accompany you," Storm said. Mya nodded and went to find something else to put on. She didn't have any clothes since she was washed up on the beach! Storm saw her looking at herself in water reflection and smiled to himself.

"Come with me," he grinned, now showing her to a large tree with a hole at its base. As she walked over there, she saw a small packet of items. Once she opened it, she saw a few clothes. Not exactly the fanciest, but better than what she had! "Some of the mermaids found these at the bottom of the lake when a few other humans…uh…,"

"I understand, Storm. Thank you," Mya said, now changing into a pink skirt and a light blue top with small pearls sewn into it. Storm gave her a big grin and then helped her climb on him. Within a few moments, they were at the fairy lagoon where the party was just beginning. Liekos was busy crooning and flirting with the other girls and Aleka was there to greet her!

"Mya! Glad to see you!" Aleka grinned. "Hey, Storm!"

"Hello, my friend. The festivities have begun I see," he said, now looking around.

"Yes, they have! Liekos is uh…," she rolled her eyes seeing her brother doing handstands in the water and showing off for the ladies. Once he surfaced and saw Mya, his eyes lightened up!

"Ladies, look who I have. I invited the human and she came!" he bragged. Mya's face changed from happy to confused. Was she just an attraction?

"The human came! She's very strange looking!" Another fairy girl said.

"What on Earth?! Look at those things she's wearing," another girl said.

"What is a human doing here!" Another girl said. Storm immediately walked in front of Mya and gave them a stern look.

"Fairies of Blue Lagoon. Mya is now a part of my clan. I would appreciate it if you would make her feel welcome," Storm said. The fairies nodded in agreement. Most of the enchanted beings had respect for Storm so they said nothing more. Mya, now feeling awkward, turned to leave but Liekos and Aleka ran in front of her!

"Halt, human! Please don't leave. I didn't mean to insult you," Liekos said.

"It's fine." Mya said quickly, now trying to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait a moment; you still seem upset." Liekos said.

"Just let me go! Leave me alone!" Mya said angrily, now pulling free and walking over to Storm. "Let's go, Storm."

He nodded and let her get on him and began to walk away, but Aleka jumped up on Storm's back and faced Mya.

"Mya…we didn't mean to offend you. Talk to me!" Aleka said, now concerned something was wrong.

"Aleka, I just have to go that's all. I am actually planning on making my own fun this afternoon. Let's go, Storm." Mya responded gently. Aleka's eyes narrowed in slight frustration, but she got off Storm's back and watched the two walk away. Liekos came up behind her and looked at her sadly.

"I offended her. I need to make this right; I didn't intend for her to feel like an attraction," Liekos said, now bounding off after her.

"Liekos! Wait for me!" Aleka called.

 _Meanwhile, back at the Storm's village…_

Mya was happily cutting open a pumpkin and trying to create a pumpkin spice pastry of sorts.

"Now let's see…if I had this pumpkin, some sugar, and some cinnamon, then maybe I could make something like a pumpkin spice cake," Mya thought out loud.

"Need some help?" A voice asked. Mya turned around and was shocked to see Liekos looking at her.

"Liekos! What are you doing here?" she said in surprise.

"Just coming to further apologize for what happened earlier," he cooed, now walking closer. She tried to look away from the handsome wolf-like fairy. He was definitely one of the most handsome beings she had seen so far besides Storm.

"There is nothing left to talk about. It's nothing," Mya said, but she gasped as he walked over, lifted up her chin, and planted a kiss on her nose. "HEY! L-Liekos!"

"Let's talk about this pumpkin pastry you're making," he said, now looking over her shoulder at the ingredients she was gathering.

"It looks delicious!" Aleka said, now walking up to her.

"It's October where I'm from and I miss some of the goodies so I'm trying to make some on my own!"

"And I think we all can pitch in," Storm smiled, now walking over and bringing some spices from their village. Mya carefully tasted each one and found some that tasted a lot like sugar and cinnamon. She then mixed it with some smashed pumpkin. It soon tasted like pumpkin pudding!

"I think it's done!" Mya said in happiness, now passing a spoonful around to all of them. Everyone tasted it and were very excited!

"It was absolutely delicious!" Storm said.

"Who knew you were beautiful, smart, and a cook?" Liekos flirted, now getting dangerously close to her lips again. Mya squeaked and looked away. Aleka rolled her eyes at her brother and smacked him.

"Oh, stop it, Liekos! Mya isn't like those other fairy females that you woo constantly."

"That is true. Perhaps that is why I find her so interesting," he chuckled, now using his tail to run on Mya's leg and make her squeak.

"And to top off this wonderful night, let's head to the lake and enjoy the hot springs. The sap trees will also be releasing the berry sap for the herb tea." Storm said.

"Sounds great!" Mya smiled, now following him there.

And was it ever! Once she helped get the sap and make it into tea, it tasted a lot like pumpkin berry tea. It was interesting, but definitely tasty!

"Whoa! This is the best tea ever! These are the best October treats ever!" Mya cheered. But she then began giggling as Aleka hugged her.

"Mya, I hope you're not still angry. We do like you and we're happy you came to our island," Aleka said.

"I'm glad I did too. And no, I'm not angry," Mya reassured her, now hugging her back.

"Does it mean I can have that kiss now?" Liekos said, now getting close and nuzzling her nose with his own.

"No, that does not mean that," Storm said, now walking in between him and giving Liekos a look. Mya could only giggle; this island was becoming more and more like home every day!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: Wonderful story, Amiga! :) Oh, and Steelcode wanted you to know that he loves your current Prince Jocu story with Bella and Lilac and is looking forward to the next update with Mya on The Island Of Centaurs. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
